In attempting to dissect the various cellular events involved in the pathogenesis of EAE we have used the phenomenon of enhanced transfer to study: 1) The Ia type of cells involved in transfer (whether Ia- or Ia+); 2) the occurrence of suppressor cells in cell populations obtained from protected or suppressed animals; and 3) the induction of chronic EAE in recipients of sub-optimal numbers of BP-sensitized cells.